


The Craft

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Gen, The Craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First movie date. Maybe The Craft wasn't such a great idea. But then again... maybe it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Craft

They’ve gone bowling and they’ve went to a footie match (Rae pretended to be enthralled but she was secretly just checking out number 33’s delectable behind) and they’ve been to record store. Finn’s running out of ideas (maybe 3 dates in 5 days wasn’t his best plan but he liked being around her) so when he calls her to see if she wants to go out, he leaves the decision up to her.

“Want to go to the pub?” 

“Um,” No. No no no because the gang would be there and they had already had time with Rae today and it was his turn to have some alone time with her and he couldn’t very well kiss her with Chop taking the piss out of him every five minutes. 

“Or we could go to the cinema?”

Well, there’s an idea. Why didn’t he think of that? Dark theater, jazzy little movie, maybe something scary so she’ll movie in closer and he can be smooth, maybe just throw an arm around her and-

“Finn?”

He makes a noise that’s embarrassing (he’s doing that a lot lately) and quickly recovers by saying, “Yes, cinema, yes.” Smooth as fuck, he is. He’s cringing, one hand tugging at his hair wondering exactly where his cool exterior went. 

“Alright. What do you want to see?” 

Fuck if he knew. “Something scary.” Did he just say that out loud? Jesus Christ, Finn, why don’t you just tell her you want her in your lap and be done with it?

“Well, there’s this movie about witches called The Craft if you’re interested.” 

That didn’t sound scary at all. “Um, yeah. I’ll pick you up at seven.” 

He’s not that excited with the movie. It’s a girl gang of witches (and the Nancy one kind of terrifies him, it’s the eyes) and he half-way through a yawn when something makes Rae grab his arm, her head meeting his shoulder. His quick to look at the screen and, ok, he has something to work with. Snakes. She doesn’t like snakes. 

Finn supposes they’re at the climatic scene when the scary witches invade the girl’s dream and her dad’s dead (boo hoo) and there’s bugs and then- 

He grips the arm rests to keep from fist pumping. SNAKES. Thousands of the squirming little gits all over the screen and Rae makes a noise that sounds a whole lot like despair. He doesn’t like the noise but he does like when she buries her face in the crook of his neck. He definitely enjoys the feel of her breath puffing on his skin. He wraps an arm around her and nuzzles her hair and when she asks “Are there still snakes?” he tells her yes even though they were gone a minute ago. She listens to the rest of the movie from the safety of his neck and when the credits start to roll and she goes to raise up, he whispers “There’s still snakes.” 

“Liar,” she tells him and he knows the jig is up when the theater gets dark. 

“There could be though. What if one crawled out of the screen?” 

She moves to hit his arm and he catches it, bringing his face towards her. She watches his mouth as he tells her, “The movie was shit.” 

“It was alright.” 

“Well, there’s still 45 minutes until the next screening and I plan to get the full worth of my ticket.” 

(They’re still kissing when the next crowd comes through)


End file.
